THE TEACHER by acdhnt in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE SHOT TRADUÇÃO - O professor Edward começa um novo ano com a sempre sedutora Bella Swan. Será que ela vai ser capaz de conseguir o que ela quer? ONE SHOT. Muito sexy, Edward falando sujo. Lemonástica.


**[ONE-SHOT] THE TEACHER**

**Autora: acdhnt **(http:// www / fanfiction . net / u / 1709099 / acdhnt)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance /Drama

**Censura: **+16

**Fic Original: **The Teacher (http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 4774709 / 1 / The_Teacher)

**Sinopse: **O professor Edward começa um novo ano com a sempre sedutora Bella Swan. Será que ela vai ser capaz de conseguir o que ela quer?

**N.A.: **Apresento-lhes uma one-shot muito sexy! Professor Edward e aluna Bella, e momentos de muito sexo ;)

**N.T.: **Twilight não pertence a mim nem à **acdhnt **(autora dessa história), os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**O PROFESSOR**

**Edward **

**  
**Hoje foi o meu primeiro dia ensinando Inglês para o décimo segundo ano. Era de longe a minha matéria favorita quando eu cursava o ensino médio e depois que decidi ir para a universidade para estudar educação para me tornar um professor. Eu sempre fui bom ensinando coisas às pessoas, por alguma razão elas apenas me ouviam.

Então aqui eu estava andando à minha própria sala de aula onde eu teria o 1º período de Inglês com o décimo primeiro ano e, em seguida, um intervalo e então, o 3º período com o décimo segundo ano logo antes do almoço. Eu não era tão velho já que me formei mais cedo do que meus colegas e fiz trabalhos extras em cursos de verão e eu tive a sorte de conseguir um emprego de assistente de ensino e um trabalho de longo prazo como professor substituto, então eu tinha experiência suficiente. Eu tinha 23 anos e era recentemente solteiro. O sinal tocou e um monte de crianças irrompeu barulhentos como um rebanho de animais. Eu já podia ouvir os murmúrios de todas as garotas sobre mim.

_"Oh uau olhe lá ele é tão, tão bonito! E jovem também! Eu vou seduzi-lo_!" Uma menina sussurrou para outra um pouco alto. Fiquei chocado com estes pensamentos estudantis, não apenas porque elas eram jovens, mas eu era _seu professor_! GAG! Suspirando e deixando passar eu apenas sentei na minha mesa e esperei.

--

O primeiro tempo passou sem problemas exceto por algumas meninas prontas a atacar-me em todas as chances que elas tinham. Eu estava sentado na minha mesa escrevendo o meu plano para o ano no meu segundo intervalo antes da minha última aula. Eu estava tão animado para isso já que eles eram da turma de Inglês Avançado, o que significava que eles eram inteligentes e criativos. Uma lufada de ar fresco.

--

Finalmente, o sinal tocou e uma pilha de novos alunos estava andando e você podia ver a diferença instantaneamente, eles eram mais silenciosos e mais maduros. A classe estava preenchida na sua maioria, exceto para alguns lugares nos fundos e um no meio bem na minha frente. Cinco minutos para a aula e eu estava fazendo a chamada quando a porta se abriu e a mais bonita, sexy deusa do prazer entrou balançando seus quadris inconscientemente.

Ela estava usando uma saia xadrez curta que você poderia encontrar em um uniforme de escola particular, que era azul marinho com listras amarelas com meias no comprimento dos joelhos e calçando botas pretas de combate com os cadarços desamarrados no topo. Sua camisa era uma simples camiseta amarela apertada e ajustada a ela como uma segunda pele. Ela tinha muitas pulseiras no braço esquerdo e uma de ouro fino com duas letras que eu não podia ver pela distância. Quando eu finalmente consegui olhar para o seu rosto, oh seu rosto! Era o rosto mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto! Lábios rosados completamente deliciosos, grandes olhos castanhos deslumbrantes que você poderia se perder e um nariz pequeno. Suas sobrancelhas tinham o arco perfeito para lhes mostrar como ela não era muito esnobe e arrogante e não era fraca. Seu cabelo caía para baixo e em linha reta até a parte inferior das costas. Ela engasgou quando me viu e, em seguida, viu toda a classe e então corou ligeiramente.

"Atrasada Senhorita…?" Eu finalmente consegui grasnar para fora tremulamente, ela bateu a cabeça na minha direção e sorriu para mim sedutoramente.

"_Oh, que grosseria de minha parte! Minhas desculpas Sr. Cullen!_" ela respirou para fora com a voz mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido, então ela piscou, o que foi totalmente surpreendente. Eu senti minhas calças apertarem e meu rosto corar ligeiramente. Ela sabia totalmente o que estava fazendo com aquela pequena maldade.

"Oh sem nenhum problema, mas, contudo, eu espero vê-la durante o almoço para _castigá-la_ por chegar atrasada..." Eu sorri de volta, ela olhou para trás para ter um segundo antes de se recompor. Ela revirou os olhos e ergueu a sobrancelha antes de andar até a cadeira bem em frente a mim e sentar-se silenciosamente mantendo contato com os olhos o tempo todo.

"Claro Sr. Cullen, como eu aprenderia a minha lição de outra forma." Ela disse de volta calmamente. Oh, ela sabia o que estava por vir durante o almoço... este ano seria divertido. Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu não conseguia me controlar nem o meu corpo. Tudo sobre ela me puxava para dentro como um buraco negro e eu não sabia o resultado disso. Eu apenas dei-lhe um último gesto de concordância antes de continuar com a chamada.

"Jéssica Stanley?" Eu falei, uma morena com cachos com falsa estupidez levantou sua mão e mordeu o lábio tentando ser sedutora.

"Aqui..." Ela ronronou de forma repugnante.

"Certo, Isabella Swan?" Eu ignorei-a completamente e continuei.

"É Bella!" Minha deusa chamou.

"Perdoe-me?" Perguntei recolhido por sua voz novamente.

"Meu nome... é Bella! Eu odeio ser chamada de Isabella, é muito formal, eu apreciaria se você pudesse aderir o Bella... Tenho certeza de que não seria _muito duro_ para você _Sr. Cullen_." Ela disse em sua voz soprosa. Minha respiração engatou quando ela disse 'duro' e me chamou de Sr. Cullen. Deus essa mulher seria a minha morte, eu tinha certeza.

"Por que, naturalmente _Bella_, eu tenho certeza que não seria _muito duro_ para mim." Eu afirmei de volta com o meu habitual sorriso intacto. Bella apenas sorriu largamente e em seguida revirou os olhos olhando para baixo em sua mesa. Eu terminei a chamada depois disso e descrevi-lhes o plano de aula para a semana. Eles pareciam bastante animados.

"Classe, agora eu gostaria que todos vocês escrevessem algo, o que quer que seja que vocês estejam interessados no momento apenas para que eu possa avaliar a todos." Eu disse a eles. Eles assentiram em silêncio e foram trabalhar. Continuei roubando olhares em Bella enquanto ela cruzava e descruzava suas pernas com uma caneta entre os dentes e os olhos fechados. Eu vi o rapaz ao lado dela colocar um bilhete em sua mesa quando ele cutucou o lado dela com seu lápis. Ela suspirou claramente irritada e olhou para ele. Ela pegou o bilhete com raiva e o leu. Seus olhos se arregalaram em seguida, e então ela revirou os olhos. Eu não podia deixar de prestar atenção a cada movimento seu. Ela escreveu algo rapidamente de volta e empurrou-o em seu rosto. O sorriso dele cresceu enormemente quando ele abriu, mas depois instantaneamente vacilou.

Ele escreveu algo de volta e piscou para ela deslocando-se para sua mesa, porém eu não gostei do sorriso em seu rosto, então eu levantei e marchei para os dois e peguei o bilhete antes que Bella tivesse a chance. Mike suspirou e Bella sorriu para mim balbuciando 'Eu te devo uma' com seus lábios sexy. Eu dei-lhe um gesto brusco e caminhei de volta à minha mesa com a nota na mão.

**Hey Sexy! Você está parecendo linda hoje, você ficou ainda mais quente durante o verão! Quer sair comigo depois da escola, meus pais estão fora da cidade e, você sabe, você e eu na minha casa... **_**sozinhos**_** – Mike**

_**HAH! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer um maldito não para você entender! Honestamente Mike vá para alguém como Jéssica se você quiser uma foda rápida e confie em mim eu tenho certeza que você não seria capaz de me satisfazer querido. Sem ressentimentos eh... – Bella**_

**Vamos lá, você e eu sabemos que Jess não é nada como você! Eu sei que você me quer e você tem jogado duro para obter o tempo suficiente, apenas diga que sim e eu poderia mostrar-lhe o melhor momento da sua vida... **_**confie em mim**_**! – Mike**

Eu li o bilhete chocado! Como ele poderia dizer essas coisas a Bella! Como se ela alguma vez quisesse _ele_ e ele jamais poderia _satisfazê-la_! Ela era minha e apenas _eu_ poderia satisfazê-la! Eu olhei para Bella com os olhos arregalados enquanto ela acenou com a cabeça indicando um olhar 'eu sei, perfeitamente irritante'. Eu dei-lhe o meu olhar queimando quando ela entreabriu seus lábios e estreitou os olhos. Eu sorri por provocar tal reação nela sem mesmo tocá-la. Então ela fez uma coisa que me chocou profundamente, mas para o meu prazer. 'Me fode.' Minha boca abriu quando eu olhei para ela, então rapidamente recuperei minha mente. 'Conte com isso' eu balbuciei de volta, ela corou e deixou seu cabelo cair em cascata para baixo, assim eu não pude vê-la. Eu esperava que tivesse dito o que ela queria porque eu tinha a certeza como o inferno que queria fodê-la.

"Certo classe, entreguem seus trabalhos e vocês estão livres para ir, e Sr. Newton, se eu pegá-lo alguma vez mandando bilhetes como _este_ para a Srta. Swan novamente você _será_ expulso da minha sala de aula pelo resto do ano." Eu ameacei. Ele apenas resmungou ok e empurrou o seu trabalho na minha mesa e em seguida escapuliu para fora da sala. Todos calmamente colocaram seus trabalhos na minha mesa antes de saírem e fecharem a porta deixando Bella e eu sozinhos na sala de aula. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ela então eu andei até ela silenciosamente e peguei o seu trabalho. E li-o.

_Interesses de Bella Swan..._

_EDWARD CULLEN - Sr. Cullen_

Eu engasguei com isso e então olhei para ela e ela estava sentada com as costas retas e a cabeça erguida.

"Importa-se de explicar isto Srta. Swan?" Eu perguntei tentando parecer rigoroso. Ela balançou a cabeça levantando e caminhando até a porta. Ela estava indo embora? Eu NÃO quis assustá-la para fora, oh merda! Espere... ela está andando até a porta e eu ouvi um clique indicando que a porta estava trancada. Ela puxou as cortinas para baixo tendo a certeza de que tudo estava coberto antes de caminhar até mim pressionando seu corpo sexy contra o meu. Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e arrastou os dedos descendo pelos meus braços e, em seguida, até meu peito. Seus dedos deixando sensações de formigamento em todo lugar que ela tocou mesmo sobre a roupa.

"Você precisa de _mais_ Sr. Cullen? Ou eu consegui fazê-lo entender claramente..." Ela sussurrou, seu hálito quente e doce batendo-me para fora de meus pés. Eu estava atordoado com sua presença. Ela riu. "Huh e aqui eu estava _contando com você para me foder_... então eu acho que isso fala tudo..." Ela suspirou indiferente. Oh Deus, como eu poderia resistir! Rosnei e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e puxei-a contra mim aproximando-nos.

"Oh, eu vou te foder tão forte que você não será capaz de andar por dias... minha pequena _Bella_" Eu expirei, sua respiração engatou e foi sua vez de ser deslumbrada por mim. Eu levei a minha língua e, lentamente, lambi a ponta do seu nariz até a testa, em seguida, deixando um beijo atrasado lá. Ela então pegou meu colarinho com ambas as mãos trazendo meu rosto para baixo dela com fogo em seus olhos.

"Pelo que você está esperando _Edward_?" Ela pediu um pouco tensa. Sorri quando ela me chamou de Edward, mas rapidamente franzi a testa.

"Você tem sido uma menina muito desobediente Bella! E você merece ser punida _severamente_, por isso não diga uma palavra ou você será punida mais e não _dessa_ maneira!" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto meus lábios pastavam nele. Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto eu virei meu rosto devagar para encontrar seus lábios. Eu ataquei-os rudemente beijando-a com a fome que eu nunca soube que existia. Eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e começou uma luta contra a sua língua, comigo é claro vencendo. Seus lábios eram doces e macios, eu poderia beijá-los para sempre. "Deus eu poderia beijá-la fodidamente para sempre!" Murmurei contra seus lábios. Ela gemeu e arqueou seu peito em mim.

Minhas mãos foram abaixo da sua cintura e sob sua camisa onde eu as deslizei acariciando sua barriga lisa. Quando eu fiz meu caminho para cima ela arqueou mais e mais para mim querendo mais. Mudei meus lábios para seu pescoço e comecei a chupar e morder lá. Minhas mãos finalmente chegaram ao seu sutiã cobrindo os seios enquanto eu segurei-os em concha e dei-lhes um leve aperto. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto e eu fiz o meu caminho até seu ouvido com meus lábios arrastando ao longo de sua pele.

"Agora, agora Bella eu te disse para ficar quieta! Se formos apanhados isso não vai ser divertido para _nenhum de nós_..." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha, senti seu assentimento contra o meu pescoço e mordi-o. Mudei minhas mãos para suas costas e habilmente soltei seu sutiã e joguei tanto a camisa como o sutiã por cima da sua cabeça. Ela estava quase nua diante de mim esperando. Lambi meus lábios com avidez e ataquei seu mamilo esquerdo com a boca. Minha outra mão dando atenção ao outro. Ela se contorcia embaixo de mim gemendo baixinho enquanto eu chupava fortemente em seu mamilo e mordia-o levemente. Ela gritou quando eu fiz isso e jogou a cabeça para trás. Mudei minhas mãos lentamente pelo seu corpo até seus quadris e atrás da sua bunda e levantei-a então ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

"Oh, Edward, eu preciso que você me foda _agora_!" Ela gemeu enquanto moía para baixo em meu pau duro. Eu gemi e coloquei-a sobre a mesa e agarrei seus ombros rudemente.

"O que eu disse sobre falar! Agora você será punida!" Eu disse com os dentes cerrados, ela chorou não e jogou a cabeça para trás. Eu levantei sua saia até a cintura e vi que ela estava usando um shorts de menino azul marinho e eu deslizei-o para baixo rapidamente vendo como ela já estava encharcada. Eu tive a certeza de colocá-lo no meu bolso e rudemente puxei-a para mim. "Agora, agora Bella eu _nunca_ mais quero ver você usando calcinha na minha aula novamente, entendido?" Eu respirava em seu pescoço enquanto mordia-a duramente. Ela assentiu e tentou esfregar as pernas juntas para algum tipo de libertação. "Eu disse entendido?"

"Sim!" Ela gritou meio gemendo. Sorri contra seu pescoço e beijei meu caminho para baixo tendo certeza de dar atenção para os seus lindos seios. Descendo para o seu umbigo e mais baixo até seus quadris sob sua saia. Uma das minhas mãos ficou em concha em seu sexo e senti-a escapar e eu gemi com a forma como ela estava molhada.

"Você está tão _molhada_ que eu não posso esperar para provar a porra de você e fazer você se contorcer". Eu disse baixinho contra suas coxas. Ela gemeu e jogou sua cabeça para trás arqueando enquanto eu rudemente abria suas pernas amplamente para mim. Eu abaixei-me em meus joelhos e puxei-a pela bunda mais próxima do meu rosto. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso, eu dei uma longa lambida ao longo de suas pregas até seu clitóris enquanto ela gemia baixinho. Ela pegou um punhado do meu cabelo para me manter lá. Eu estava duro além da conta e não podia esperar para fodê-la sem sentido. Comecei a chupar seu clitóris enquanto seus quadris empurravam para o meu rosto. Eu mudei uma de minhas mãos e esfreguei sua abertura provocando-a e castigando-a por ter falado antes. Ela gemeu como um gato e choramingou. Então, com meu dedo indicador e o dedo médio eu afastei seus lábios separados e enfiei minha língua lá e comecei a fodê-la com minha língua. Ela começou a se mover com a minha língua e apreciar, mas eu parei de repente com todas as minhas ações e ela gemeu. "Você vai ser uma boa menina e fazer o que eu digo a partir de agora?" eu perguntei entre suas pernas.

"Qualquer coisa..." Ela expirou. Eu sorri e movi minha boca para seu clitóris sugando-o e mordendo-o e então enfiei dois dedos dentro dela profundamente. Ela gemeu meu nome e fiquei ainda mais duro se é que isso era possível. Eu bombeava para dentro e para fora rápido e forte enquanto sugava e mordia seu clitóris, eu estendi minha língua para fora e circulei seu clitóris o que a fez perder-se e ela veio fortemente em minha boca esperando. Eu gemia enquanto chupava-a deixando-a completamente seca. Mudei-me enquanto ela estava arfando e arquejando. Eu sorri e levantei os dois dedos lisos com seus sucos. Eu levantei-os até sua boca e ela abriu de boa vontade e chupou-os. Eu gemi com a visão e rudemente puxei seu cabelo para trás então ela se libertou dos meus dedos.

"Fique de joelhos!" Eu ordenei. Ela simplesmente pulou fora da mesa de joelhos trêmulos e caiu em seus joelhos e rapidamente começou a desafivelar meu cinto. "Boa menina, eu suponho que você sabe o que fazer?" Perguntei-lhe presunçosamente, ela apenas me olhou por entre os cílios e sedutoramente balançou a cabeça. Quando minhas calças caíram junto com minha boxer ela avançou a palma da sua mão para a sua boceta encharcada e eu fiquei esperando para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela friccionou a palma da sua mão contra ela algumas vezes recebendo-a agradavelmente e _encharcou-a_ e puxou sua mão para cima e começou a friccionar meu comprimento em cursos rápidos e firmes. Eu gemia e impulsionava em sua mão.

Ela finalmente moveu sua boca para mais perto e deu uma lambida longa da minha base para a cabeça. Eu gemi o nome dela o mais silenciosamente que eu pude e quando ela afundou-me profundamente em sua boca eu gemi fortemente e envolvi minha mão em seu cabelo sedutor. Fiquei surpreso que ela poderia me tomar na íntegra, seu nariz estava me agradando. Ela começou a afundar em sua garganta mais e mais enquanto o zumbido e as vibrações disso me empurravam para a borda. Eu sabia que estava perto então puxei-a pelos cabelos para longe de mim e puxei-a pelos ombros.

"Deus Bella, isso foi incrível, mas eu quero te foder agora! Você está protegida?" Eu perguntei tenso. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e assentiu. Virei-a de volta com força e deitei seu peito em cima da mesa com seus seios empurrando contra ela. Seu rosto para o lado para que ela pudesse respirar. Sua bunda aberta para mim. Eu bati nela uma vez e ela gemeu, eu fiz de novo mais forte. "Você gosta disso não é, sua safada?" Eu perguntei-lhe enquanto batia nela novamente.

"Sim! Oh Deus, sim! Me fode!" Ela gemeu para fora. Segurei seus quadris duramente, provavelmente deixando hematomas posteriores.

"Com prazer." Assim que eu disse isso eu impulsionei para dentro dela plenamente e ela arqueou e presumi que quebrei sua respiração. Comecei a bater dentro dela fodendo-a sem sentido. Tirei uma mão do seu quadril e estendi para agarrar seu cabelo e puxar seu rosto para que eu pudesse vê-la chegando. Ela arqueou e um gemido gutural saiu de sua boca. Fiquei batendo dentro dela implacavelmente, toda a mesa se agitando e movendo ligeiramente com cada estocada. Eu sabia que eu estava perto, debrucei-me sobre a sua orelha enquanto minha mão livre fez o caminho para o seu clitóris.

"Venha para mim _Bella_, mostre-me que apenas _eu_ posso dar-lhe tanto prazer." Eu expirei enquanto beliscava seu clitóris duramente e ela gritou um grito silencioso e veio violentamente enquanto eu fiz o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo. Suas paredes apertando e afrouxando ao redor do meu membro pulsante. Gemendo eu me puxei para fora dela e suavemente virei-a. Prendendo seus braços eu puxei-a e beijei-a suavemente. "Você é incrível. Desculpe-me se fui muito bruto, eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar em torno de você..." Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios me desculpando. Ela apenas sorriu e cantarolou.

"Isto foi _perfeito_. Eu não acho que alguma vez tenha tido isto tão bom! Obrigada." Ela sussurrou de volta. Eu sorri de volta e lancei a ela.

"Que tal nós mantermos isto entre nós... mas eu gostaria de vê-la sozinha após cada almoço... Eu não acho que eu poderia ser capaz de estar em torno de você e não ter você!" Eu sussurrei rigidamente. Ela apenas sorriu e acenou que sim.

"Não se preocupe, eu nunca arriscaria o seu trabalho com isso. Você é um ótimo fodedor e isso é tudo o que será. Não se preocupe, não vou me agarrar em você, como eu assumo que muitas outras fizeram?" ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela poderia ser mais perfeita?

"Não, ninguém. Você foi minha primeira e última aluna Bella. Eu quero que você acredite em mim quando digo que eu nunca costumo fazer coisas assim. Eu nem mesmo faço isso com não alunos e agora, no entanto, você me tem aqui falando sujo para você. Deus, eu sinto muito, eu fui criado melhor do que isso!" Eu sorri tristemente. Ela segurou meu rosto em concha e me beijou.

"Por favor, não há nada para lamentar. Que tal três vezes por semana depois do almoço, todos os dias poderia ser suspeito?" ela sugeriu. Eu só suspirei e balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, isso pode ser muito de minha parte perguntar, mas eu não quero você com qualquer outro cara, eles não merecem você. Eu não posso compartilhá-la. Eu sinto como se você fosse _minha_!" Eu disse sério. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Edward, ficando possessivo, não estamos? Mas não se preocupe, você não acha que se houvesse alguém 'digno de Bella' eu estaria com ele agora? Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Acho que é justo se eu solicitar o mesmo em troca." Ela sorriu.

"Claro. Eu sou cara de uma mulher só Bella." Eu disse seguramente.

"Espero que isto signifique que nós somos como secretamente exclusivos? Você é como meu namorado agora?" Ela perguntou confusa. Eu apenas ri e rocei seus mamilos com meus dedos.

"Sim... e quando você se formar você vai ser toda _minha_." Eu garanti a ela. Ela apenas suspirou e afastou-se para se vestir.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Espero que tenham gostado da minha one-shot! Eu amo fics de professores… lol. Se você tem alguma boa, por favor, recomende. MWA!_

_ACDHNT_

_Ps. Leia as minhas outras histórias que eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar! :)_

**

* * *

**

**N.T.: **_E então, gostaram dessa ONE??? Deixem reviews e prometo postar uma ONE por semana, tenho várias ótimas autorizadas para traduzir..._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


End file.
